


☃【戴坤】喂养恋爱

by Aqua0214



Category: Whatever This Is.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua0214/pseuds/Aqua0214





	☃【戴坤】喂养恋爱

by：银鱼罐头

-

戴景耀作为一个优秀且知名的摄影师与西式甜点师，一直以来都经营着他自己的美食博客，博客的内容除了在旅游途中尝到的来自世界各地的珍奇美食之外，就是他自己所创新制作的各式精致甜品了。

至于这些甜品在摆拍之后都去了哪里，那就只能问问戴景耀那位经常出现在他镜头之中的同性恋人，蔡徐坤了。

凡是关注了戴景耀的不知名网友们都有感触，蔡徐坤那漂亮精致的长相里总透着些媚意，但他笑起来却又和芝士片配上蛋黄沙拉一般明朗甜美，从弯起的眼眸中也能瞧出一丝娇俏与狡黠。

戴景耀第一次在博客上公开与蔡徐坤的恋情，是拍摄于大溪地民宿楼之上的一张照片，蔡徐坤坐在原木色的小方桌旁被海风撩乱了一头卷翘黑发，正一手拿着长柄金属勺抬首冲戴景耀的镜头笑得开心，阳台围栏外便是稍矮的一栋栋斑斓民居，清澈透亮的浅蓝色海水推着雪白浪头一层层往前扑。

在蔡徐坤跟前的桌面上摆的是一小碟乳酪柠檬瑞士卷，金黄金黄的松软棉蛋糕上覆着薄薄一层酸奶油，蛋糕卷里从侧面稍稍流出些犹如溏心蛋黄般的乳酪酱，配上装点用的两片翠绿色柠檬草，仿佛从照片里就能嗅出丝甜腻的蛋糕香气。

照片下边还配着一行不醒目的黑色小字：

瑞士卷很甜，不过还是你更甜一些。

蔡徐坤刚吃两口，唇上还沾着些晶亮的奶油与乳酪就扒过来想要去亲戴景耀，戴景耀也不嫌弃，抱着人就把他吻了个手软脚软连呼吸也顾不上，完事还笑得满脸温柔问蔡徐坤味道如何。

“味道，挺好的，就有点喘不上来气。”

蔡徐坤脑袋晕晕地含混着回答，惹得戴景耀笑出声又忍不住去亲他可爱鼻尖。

“我说的是蛋糕，不是吻。”

蔡徐坤回神，脸瞬间红了个透赌气般躲开戴景耀的亲近，哒哒哒又跑回去接着吃起瑞士卷来，只是勺子挖下去的力度更大了几分。

-

关于蔡徐坤为什么喜欢上戴景耀，说到底也还是因为他那出神入化的甜品手艺，蔡徐坤是个嗜甜如命的人，当他第一次在戴景耀的咖啡店里尝到小巧精致的红豆抹绿时，就一时间惊为天人。

香甜的金棕色纸杯蛋糕上盖着团雪白的鲜奶油裱花，上面还零零碎碎撒着些淡绿色的抹茶粉，一颗颗红豆缀在花边上与抹茶相映相衬，尖端则点了片细小薄荷叶，吃得蔡徐坤满心感动差点流下泪来，从此以后每天下午得了空他都会来店里坐着，点上杯拉花咖啡和不同的甜品，一来二去便也和戴景耀熟识起来了。

戴景耀也从未遇见过这么能吃甜食还长得如此好看的人，终于有一天他忍不住了，端了盘晶莹剔透的淡黄色洋菜百香果冻在蔡徐坤对面坐了下来，染发着水果清香的酸甜气味一瞬间便把他目光与心神全副勾了过去。

“想吃吗？”

“想。”

“看你吃甜食都不长胖的，以后专门来给我试吃怎么样？”

蔡徐坤觉得幸福来得有些过快他不太能适应，只是睁大了雾蒙蒙双眼盯住戴景耀定定地瞧，而戴景耀却误会成了他的开价筹码还不足够，便起身又从冷藏柜里端来了一盒雪白的细细密密覆着香脆椰蓉的冰凉牛奶冻，和一盘看起来饱满软糯的金黄色香蕉班戟放在蔡徐坤跟前。

“答应吗？”

“答应。”

戴景耀撑着下巴看蔡徐坤将嘴唇周围吃出一圈白色奶油胡子，有些看不过眼拿起纸巾替他擦了擦唇角。蔡徐坤正旁若无人埋头吃得起劲，抬头便看见戴景耀眼中温柔得像要沁出蜜露的目光正一瞬不瞬注视着自己，一时间只顾红着脸怔愣害羞，殊不知，戴景耀只是在欣赏自己的优秀作品罢了。

-

今天是周末，却难得没有戴景耀的早安吻与新鲜的火腿香脆西多士和牛奶燕麦粥，蔡徐坤一边喝着戴景耀给他冷藏好的芦荟果肉蜂蜜水，一边不忿地嘀嘀咕咕抱怨起来。

“夜不归宿，你去和你的搭档过日子吧。”

戴景耀近日里正在准备一个国际甜点比赛，这些日子都整天和他的料理搭档待在一起研究甜品的新样式，因此已经好久没和蔡徐坤像往常一样腻在一块了，昨晚甚至连家都没回，导致他今早起床时的心情委屈到快要爆炸。

“我不会原谅你的。”

蔡徐坤赌着气不愿意接戴景耀的电话，自己打理好就下楼去买了些商店里的手工甜品回来，一罐蓝莓酱牛奶慕斯和一大盒的金黄色软炸鲜奶。然而蔡徐坤拆封后只尝了一口便丢在一旁不想再吃，他的味觉已经被戴景耀养得堪比配料分析器，这种粗糙而没有技术含量的速成品他根本无法下口。

蔡徐坤盯着桌子上几乎完好的两份食物发呆，越想越委屈，越想越难受，一时间眼眶发热鼻尖酸得不行。

“戴景耀，你混蛋。”

还没有到午饭点，蔡徐坤干脆放弃了进食的想法又爬回床上缩成一团打算睡个回笼觉，这时外边却忽然传来开门的声音。

蔡徐坤下意识从被子里弹起来露出惊喜表情，却瞬间沉下脸躺了回去，一副誓要和戴景耀冷战到底的架势背对着卧室门口一动不动。

“坤，坤坤？你在吗？”

戴景耀还没走近便开始叫着蔡徐坤的名字，语气里的焦急像小锤子轻轻敲击在他心口，蔡徐坤缩了缩肩膀，努力克制住想要出声回应他的冲动。

当戴景耀推门看见床上那一大坨时才松了口气放下心来，接着便走上前去，单腿跪在床面伸手把裹成茧的蔡徐坤掰了过来，口气里难得带上了些严肃。

“为什么不接电话，想让我担心？”

蔡徐坤原本一肚子的委屈与怨气，在看到戴景耀眼眶下淡淡的青黑时就散了个干净，他知道自己无理取闹了，戴景耀明明这么忙却还抽空赶回来确认自己有没有事。蔡徐坤满脸的可怜与委屈冲戴景耀伸手要抱，嘴巴一扁一扁像只受了欺负的松鼠。

“对不起戴戴，我只是，好想你。”

戴景耀俯身把蔡徐坤裹在被子里的身体抱进怀里，低头在他额前轻轻吻着，心里是说不出来的奇妙味道，他想能捡到蔡徐坤这么个可爱的宝贝，也算自己上辈子拯救世界了。

“吃饭了吗坤坤。”

“没有，好难吃。”

蔡徐坤心满意足地搂着戴景耀脖子肆意撒娇，也不觉得饿了，只想凑上去跟人讨个吻尝尝。戴景耀却不认为可以让他赖掉早餐，低头在蔡徐坤柔软温热的唇上轻啄一口便起身走去厨房，蔡徐坤立刻也待不住了，翻身爬起来像根尾巴似的紧紧黏在后边。

戴景耀取出荷兰酱和吐司火腿，还有一堆青瓜菠菜胡萝卜放进盘里，蔡徐坤站在一旁眼巴巴瞧着，偷偷伸手将蔬菜拨了些出去，戴景耀当然注意到了，却只是勾勾嘴角没理会他的小动作，抬手将鸡蛋磕进搅出个漩涡的开水里，转身把吐司片和黄油碗送进烤箱，又重新拿了锅出来准备焯熟蔬菜。

蔡徐坤捏着刀叉蹲坐在椅子，像只等待主人往食盆里倒入饲料的小宠物。

还冒着热气的瓷碟被端到面前，烤得金黄的微脆吐司上涂着层融化的黄油与整片火腿，被荷兰酱覆住的菠菜梗与青瓜片堆叠，偶尔翘出来几根红嫩的胡萝卜丝，最上边盖着的是刚捞起的水波溏心蛋，雪白中透着一点鹅绒般嫩黄色，是最经典的美式早餐，班尼迪克蛋。

蔡徐坤看着跟前精致漂亮的食物突然就有些担忧起来，要是有一天戴景耀不要自己了，他是不是会因为无法进食而饿死。

“不喜欢吗？”

戴景耀看着他迟迟没有动手的意思有些疑惑。

“不是，喜欢，我最喜欢你。”

蔡徐坤连忙抬头下意识就脱口而出，戴景耀一下子笑弯了眼睛，这次没有再开口纠正他。

“我也喜欢你，最喜欢。”

END.


End file.
